Arthur Last Moments
by Naoko Nayamira
Summary: <html><head></head>Los heroes no lloran... pero siempre hay una primera vez. ¿O no, Alfred?</html>


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, son propiedad y creación del grandioso Hidekaz Himaruya, yo solo tomo sus personajes para mis fics que si son salidos de mi retorcida y loca mente.

Este es un One shot USUK. Espero les guste. No olviden dejar su review al final.

Arthur estaba solo en su cuarto, observaba como la lluvia caía a mares fuera de su ventana, levantándose camino lentamente al balcón y dejando que la lluvia lo bañara comienzo a recordar lo vivido en el pasado con Alfred, todo, su encuentro, cuando peleo por el pequeño, como fue que él lo eligió en lugar de Francis, como lo vio crecer, los pocos pero preciados momentos que compartió con su pequeño, cuando este decidió abandonarlo, cuando ocurrió ese fatídico día para Arthur en el que el declarase su independencia en su cara... todos los momentos que pasaron después de ello, las peleas, los disgustos, las ilusiones y esperanzas de recuperarlo algún día, de que el volvería a su lado para hacerlo feliz para que ambos compartieran el mismo destino, y si se pudiese el mismo final.

Recordó como sintió su corazón partirse en miles de fragmentos al ver como él se negaba a volver a su lado, dándole la espalda, abandonándolo, dejándolo a la deriva, gritándole en su cara que NO, que estaba mejor lejos de él que a su lado, alejándose, alejándose mas y mas... observando su cuerpo alejarse, su chaqueta ,marrón ondearse con el viento mientras se iba, solo pudiendo observar su espalda, y el ahí, quedándose atrás, quedándose estancado, con sus recuerdos.

Observo como el cielo parecía llorar el pasado y el presente, arreciando cada vez mas, parecía que también sabía que debía llorar por el futuro que se acercaba.

Finalmente, rendido, cansado de seguir luchando contra la marea, se adentra al cuarto observando en su pared, dos mosquetes colocados en equis, encontrados por las puntas, esos dos mosquetes que alguna vez lucharon entre si y que ahora solo eran otro recuerdo doloroso para guardar en su corazón.

FLASHBACK

- Ya no voy a seguir en el pasado, no quería limpiar la bodega por los recuerdos que me traía, pero hoy decidí que esos recuerdos ya no me interesan más, ya no me afectan y por lo tanto ya no me sirven- dijo Alfred con firmeza entregándole el mosquete que había utilizado en su última batalla contra Arthur -esta es la prueba de que ya no duele, aquí esta mi mosquete, con el termino finalmente la limpieza de la bodega, y, como al parecer a ti todavía te concierne, ¡te lo regalo!- y sin más dio la vuelta- entiende que nuestros caminos se separaron siglos atrás, cuando éramos como uno solo, cuando era inocente y tu un gran héroe para mi, pero ahora... El único héroe aquí soy yo-

FIN FLASHBACK

Esas palabras fueron su perdición, lo supo desde el momento en que ese mosquete llego a sus manos para luego acompañar al suyo propio en la pared; cada vez que entraba a la habitación y los veía brillar con los rayos de sol comprendió que ese mosquete seria el que pondría fin a sus sufrimientos, y con ellos... a sus días.

Sin más, tomo el mosquete de Alfred, paso sus dedos por el suavemente, sintiendo el metal, la madera, la abolladura. Un rayo partió el cielo iluminándolo y con él sus ojos verdes, sonrió ya no tenía caso seguir, desgraciadamente, a él si le importaban los sentimientos, los recuerdos, las sonrisas, ¿Como podía no quererlos? ¿Como había hecho Alfred para olvidarlos, para no sentirlos?

Ojala y se lo hubiera dicho, así ahora no estaría en esta situación. El mosquete ya no disparaba, se había oxidado con el pasar del tiempo por dentro, pero, la cuchilla conservaba aun su hermoso filo punzante y brillante. Posicionándolo con la base en la alfombra se acuclillo y lo direcciono apuntando a su pecho donde estaba su órgano palpitante, que cada latido que daba era por y para su amado estadounidense.

Cuando otro rayo surco el cielo, supo que era el momento y presionando su cuerpo hacia adelante cerrando los ojos y sosteniendo con fuerza el mosquete sintió como su órgano era atravesado para luego comenzar a vaciarse, liberando sangre espesa y abundante, rojiza, que corría cual arroyuelo sobre su camisa y saco, bajando rápidamente por el mosquete hasta sus manos llegando hasta la alfombra donde comenzaba a formar más pequeños arroyuelos de liquido carmesí.

Ni una palabra salió de su boca, ni un solo gemido de dolor, ni una sola mirada de arrepentimiento, bueno, tal vez una… la de no poder tocar el rostro de su amado por última vez.

Poco a poco fue cayendo de lado, con el mosquete firmemente clavado en el pecho, las manos quedaron inertes a los lados del mosquete, a la par de su cuerpo que poco a poco observaba pasar su vida frente a sus ojos, una vez más, hasta quedarse congelada en la imagen de la sonrisa del americano, de sus hermosos ojos azules tras esos lentes que le daban un toque de intelectualidad.

Los ojos de Arthur comenzaron a ceder ante el cansancio y la debilidad, el corazón latía cada vez con menos fuerza pues ya no quedaba sangre suficiente para subministrar al resto del cuerpo. Su piel, blanca de por si comenzaba a verse pálida, sus ojos opacos perdiendo el brillo que lo caracterizaba. Estiro la mano por última vez haciendo ademan de acariciar un rostro, el rostro de quien mas había amado en la vida antes de caer inerte sobre la alfombra bañada en sangre.

-HETALIA—USUK—HETALIA—USUK—HETALIA—USUK—HETALIA—USUK-

Alfred estaba impaciente, se supone tenían una junta muy importante todos los países incluyendo al estúpido de Arthur quien no había llegado y ya era tardísimo, suspiro, siempre le hacía lo mismo, para luego llegar y sentarse viéndolo con esa expresión de tristeza, pero no, ya no sentía nada por él, se lo había propuesto y lo había logrado. Nada importaba ya de ese cejotas sin chiste, le daba igual lo que hiciera de su vida.

De pronto se escucharon pasos rápidos en el pasillo para luego dar paso a dos jóvenes que entraron a la sala con gran estruendo, en la mano traían un sobre con un listón negro cerrándola. Alfred la miro con los ojos muy abiertos, ese tipo de carta solo se utilizaba cuando se perdía a un país miembro de la ONU.

Todos los demás países la vieron con asombro, no sabían que alguien estuviera enfermo o en graves condiciones como para perecer, de lo contrario habrían tratado de apoyarlo.

La carta fue leída en voz alta, con formalidad por el sirviente que la traía, las caras de cada uno se fue distorsionando entre expresiones de sorpresa, de tristeza, de incredulidad, de asombro... todos los rostros tenían algún tipo de expresión, excepto por la del norteamericano que solo salió caminando lentamente de la sala como si no hubiera pasado nada, salió del edificio, siguió su rumbo primero a pie, poco a poco comenzó a trotar para luego finalmente salir corriendo hasta donde vivía el Ingles.

Abrió la puerta de una patada y se adentro, no había nadie, siguió buscando hasta encontrarse con un sirviente el cual al topárselo lo agito hasta que le mostro el camino que debía tomar por un corredor. Lo siguió con paso firme hasta encontrar al final una gran habitación con un féretro en el centro, con cuatro cirios en las esquinas, y dentro, como si durmiera, estaba Arthur, a cada uno de sus costados estaban dos mosquetes, uno, el de el ingles del lado derecho, impecable, el otro, el que fuera suyo antaño, algo opaco, se acerco para mirarlo mejor y al observarlo detenidamente encontró restos de sangre.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, el no podía... no, era una broma muy pesada, se empezó a reír con sorna ahí, solo con el cuerpo, imaginando que el aludido saltaría del ataúd sonriendo y diciéndole que era una broma que era una tetra para atraer su atención. Pero eso no paso, nada sucedió.

Alfred se tumbo de rodillas con las manos en el féretro, su cabeza agachada y muy dolido, con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro.

-No... No me importa- dijo con voz quebrada sintiendo como algo se moría dentro de sí mismo.

Los demás países fueron llegando uno a uno a la habitación para velar el cuerpo de uno de sus camaradas, al ver la situación de Alfred trataron de retirarlo del lugar, pero por mas intentos que hacían nadie lo podía mover de su sitio, seguía murmurando una y otra vez que no importaba el ingles como si tratara de convencerse de ello.

Lo que nadie sabía era que, tiempo atrás el se había alejado de Arthur para salvarlo pues ya no quería verlo triste por su causa, para verlo dejar de sufrir, para que lo olvidase e hiciera nueva vida, al entregarle ese mosquete el tenía la intención de que el salvara su vida, no para que terminara con ella.

Que tonto había sido al creer que había hecho lo correcto, que siendo el "Héroe" que era no podía salirle nada mal, que ya no podía afectarle nada, que era invencible.

Un héroe no debía llorar, pero Alfred lloro, como si un niño desamparado fuera mientras que seguía convenciéndose una y otra vez que no le afectaba en absoluto, sumiéndose en una oscura negación de la cual tal vez no sería capaz de salir.

FIN


End file.
